


Kitten's Playground

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Ship BINGO [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, YOI Ships BINGO, cheetah print toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Beka and Milla own sex shop, Beka orders in these cat print items for a hot guy who keeps coming in and buying them and Otabek just wants to see him more…





	1. Kitten's Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Three down! lol For the YOI Ship BINGO...
> 
> Bingo Square: Milla/Otabek  
> Pairing: Milla & Otabek, Otabek/Yuri
> 
> A thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  Kitten’s Playground

 

_ Kitten’s Playground _ was a top notch sex shop, owned by Milla and Otabek who started working at the shop shortly out of high school, only to take over five years later and turn it into a successful place. 

 

“Are you seriously putting _that_ out Otabek?” 

 

Otabek looked at his friend and partner Milla. He shrugged,  “Of course,  why wouldn't I?”

 

Milla giggled, “They are just so silly. I mean who is going to buy a cat print vibrator?”

 

“Well we are called the  _ ‘Kitten's Playground’, _ it's probably about time we had a product like this.”

 

“Yeah but I ordered it by accident.” Milla groaned,  “there is no way someone will buy that,  the thing is garish.”

 

Otabek shrugged again, “You never know Milla. I'll put it out and if in a week it's still there I will send it back.”

 

Milla nodded, her attention back on the receipts in front of her.

 

***

 

The week was not yet up and they had a few browsing customers who would giggle seeing the cheetah print. It was Friday and last day where the infamous vibrator would be on display, when  _ he _ walked in. 

 

Otabek was working the cash, his head in a book which he was trying to work his way through  _ Anna Karenina  _ by by Tolstoy for the fourth time. It was on the insistence of Milla that he even picked up the damn thing once more, her swearing that it was a life changing book for her, and that everyone should read Tolstoy. Otabek didn’t look up when he heard the bell at the door ring, most customers, when they visited the shop wanted some privacy at first. Which worked well with Otabek who was not a fan of socializing at the best of times. It was more of what Milla was good for. 

 

“Oh my fucking god! That is so cool!”

 

Otabek smirked to himself as he heard a male voice exclaim through the otherwise quiet store. Flipping a page he didn't bother to look up, from the direction of the voice he knew it was over at the display where the infamous vibrator sat in all it’s glory. 

 

There was a cough at the counter, this person was fast. With a raised eyebrow Otabek looked down and say the cheetah print vibrator sitting in front of him. Curious he put down his book, looking at the customer. He felt his breath hitch. In front of him was perhaps the most beautiful man he had ever seen before, long golden hair with deep green eyes that were scowling. 

 

“What?” The customer’s eyebrows were knitted, “Why are you staring at me like that? Shouldn’t you be ringing me up or something?”

 

Otabek shook his head, “Uh, yeah sorry about that. I -- my name is Otabek, was there anything else that you needed?”

 

The man waved his hand in dismissal,  _ “Neyt,  _ I have everything else. I can use water based lube with it right?”

 

“Uhh, yes.”

 

“Fantastic.” He says, his tone dry. “Umm, are you new here? I mean, you aren’t usually here?”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow, “I am one of the owners actually. Today though is not my normal shift no, Milla needed to go meet up with some suppliers.”

 

The blonde nodded, “Ahh, well make sure you get in more stuff like this, ya?”

 

Otabek smirked, “Sure thing.”

 

Otabek rang him up without further discussion. The moment that the blonde left the store Otabek sighed, kicking himself for not asking for the man’s name. The rest of Otabek’s shift was nowhere as entertaining, just a few customers buying things like lube or vibrators. Young couples giggling as they purchase something mundane, with Otabek giving a wan smile or blank stare. 

 

Milla came into the shop early evening to show Otabek the new catalogues and to help him with closing up the shop. They were going to head upstairs to her place where they would check through the new merchandise for items to add to their inventory. Otabek loved nights like these, they would chill looking through the new product, noshing crap food, and often talking about boys. 

 

“Hey Red,” Otabek leaned over grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. “You happen to know of a customer with blonde hair, green eyes and a surly attitude?”

 

Milla chuckled at the old nickname, “You haven’t called me red in years. This must be serious. Hmm let me think, you mean the kid who is about my height? Probably would have been in a cat print hoo-- oooh!  _ He  _ bought that vibrator!”

 

Otabek scowled, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You know what I am talking about, the cheetah cock! You sold it to him!”

 

Otabek could feel his face flush, “Maybe.”

 

Milla chuckled, “Oh my, do you have it bad.” Milla shifted so that she was draped against Otabek’ back, her soft breasts pressing against him. “Would you like me to set you two up?”

 

Otabek smacked her fingers which were tracing figure eights along his bicep. “Ass, no. Last time you offered to do that you ended up having sex with them, and I have no interest in your sloppy seconds.”

 

Milla threw herself back on the sofa dramatically, “You wound me sir! But seriously what do you want to do?”

 

“I don’t even know his name Red, so there really isn’t anything I can do save hope that he shows up again.”

 

Milla smirked, “I can do one thing for you at least, his name is Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky.” 

 

Otabek looked to Milla with suspicion, “Don’t tell me, he is one of your exes?”

 

Milla threw back her head laughing, “Fuck no, I do not have the right equipment for him. I used to go to the same ballet studio as him, he was a Prima. Or as good as the way he acted, at least he had the talent to back up the attitude.”

 

“He dances?”

 

Milla nodded, “Yeah I think he still does-- oooh look at this one, I think we need more plugs, and this is pretty and sparkly.”

 

Milla pointed to a bright purple butt plug with sparkles, Otabek nodded. “Yeah nice, I don’t know why it matters how sparkly something is that is being shoved up your ass, but you know if you think it will sell then sure.”

 

Milla’s eyes were wide, “I thought you were gay!”

 

Otabek rolled his eyes, “I am you ass, just because I don’t see the appeal in butt plugs does not make me any less gay.”

 

“But don’t you, you know…” Milla started to make lewd gestures with her fingers, indicating penetration.

 

Otabek growled, “Oh grow up are we really going to discuss how I have sex, cause if you are seriously asking that I will have to tell you to go fuck yourself.”

 

“You are no fun,” Milla slumped back, “I would so tell you all of my details.”

 

“Difference is, I would never ask- you just don’t shut up.” Otabek stopped on a page in the catalogue he was holding, it was a full line of cheetah print plugs and other toys. He circled the sku, shoving it at her. “Order this. Shut up.”

 

Milla smirked seeing the page, “Sure thing, Romeo.”

 

“Not one word.”

 

***

 

Milla had been chuckling all week watching Otabek fuss with the new display, she was amazed at how many ways a couple of dildos and plugs could be arranged over the course of seven days. 

 

“You think if you rearrange that one more time, he will be more likely to show up?”

 

Otabek glared at his friend.

 

“No seriously, what is your thought process I am curious--” Milla was cut off as the door indicated a new customer, her eyes went wide as she saw who it was, “I take it back.”

 

Otabek confused followed her stare, a whimper like sound escaped the back of Otabek’s throat making the scowling blonde in front of him smirk.

 

“Oh! Yuri,” Otabek stumbled back, “Umm hi... again.”

 

“Hey there Otabek.” Yuri pushed back his long bangs, “how do you know my name I don’t remember telling-- oh my fucking god!”

 

Yuri’s green eyes went wide and a big grin split across his face, he stepped towards the display picking up all of the cheetah print items bringing them over to Milla who was by the counter laughing. As Milla was ringing him out Yuri turned back to look at Otabek who was still standing there kicking himself internally for being such a colossal douche. 

 

“So Otabek, when are you going to ask me out?” Yuri called over, leaning against the counter smirking knowingly. “Or do you want me spend another few hundred first?”

 

Otabek sputtered, looking from Milla who was snorting her amusement to Yuri who has a shit eating grin on his face. 

 

“You know Otabek,” Milla winked, “I am sure Yura would love to see exactly how our products work. And what better way than with a private demo.”

 

Otabek could feel himself flushing as he watched Yuri turn around to pay for his goods. The blonde man walked up to Otabek, his gait was graceful like that of a Prima, just as Milla had described him. Yuri draped an arm around Otabek’s shoulder, his body pressing up against his.

 

“So, that private demo?” Otabek shivered at the sound of Yuri’s voice in his ear, nodding, he barely registered as a card was slipped into his shirt pocket. “Text the number on there and I will send you my address. Don’t keep me waiting too long there soldier boy.”

 

Yuri grinned then kissed the side of Otabek’s cheek and walked out of the store, the moment the door shut Milla burst out cackling.


	2. The Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka goes to see Yuri and gives a private demo of the toys which were purchased at his shop… aka a lot of porn, very little plot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13th BINGO slot completed... and yes this is a part two for Kitten's Playground... So as you may have noticed I changed this to Explicit rating, as this chapter is ALL sex... 
> 
> Hope it lives up to your expectations, this honestly took me far too long to put together... <3
> 
> This is unbeta'd... so all mistakes are mine...

Chapter 2  
The Demo  
  
  
Otabek was not sure what to expect when he arrived at the address which Yuri had texted to him, it was a prominent high rise in the heart of the city. Otabek had googled Yuri before leaving, he was impressed at the dancing that the man was capable of. While he did not know much about ballet, he did know what he enjoyed. Yuri had the ability to create music with his motions, every movement was precise and graceful.  
  
Otabek followed the instructions, showing the card to the doorman then punching in the code for the elevator taking him up to the penthouse. Otabek whistled as the elevator doors opened up revealing a foyer, apparently, the code allowed him access to the apartment rather than just a hallway. That the hell kind of work allowed this kind of living?  
  
“Take off your shoes would ya?” Otabek snapped out of his daze, looking up to see Yuri standing in front of him, his hands on his hips with a smirk on his face. “Shoes- off, please. Are you coming in or not?”  
  
Otabek swallowed with a nod, “Uhh yeah, sorry about that. Just, well... I haven’t ever seen a place like this. I mean shit, this foyer is bigger than my whole apartment.”  
  
Yuri looked around himself shrugging, “I guess yeah it is a bit big for just Potya and myself, but I don’t pay the rent here, so whatever.”  
  
Otabek sighed, trying to imagine what that would be like. “If you have someone else, then I don’t understand why you would hit on me. I don’t appreciate games at my expense either.”  
  
“The fuck are you going on about?” Yuri’s face darkened as he put together what Otabek was talking about. “Asshole, it is my guardian who pays for this shit, and he is extra as fuck. Like I would want to fuck that old man, ugh, he has his piggie to stuff. Not that I want to think about that shit.”  
  
Otabek coughed, “I am sorry if I offended you, that was rude of me to have said anything.”  
  
“Tch!” Yuri scoffed, “Whatever. Just get in here and make it up to me then.”  
  
Otabek nodded, walking into the apartment, biting his tongue so that he would not make any further comment that might upset the feisty blonde. He was led deeper inside to the living area which was simply furnished in slate blues and grey. Neither colour which Otabek associated with the young man who purchased adult toys in cat print. This must be that other person his benefactor who decorated the place, there were a few small signs of Yuri, on the sofa, there were small throw pillows in loud animal prints. And photographs hung on the walls, artistic images of Yuri dancing, or doing poses in dramatic greyscale.  
  
Yuri gestured to the sofa, “You want to sit? Make yourself at home, I can bring you a tea or beer or something? Might even have a bottle of red somewhere.”  
  
Otabek looked from one of the photos which caught his attention, it was Yuri looking out of a window. His face looked solemn, lit with soft light while the background was all in a grainy black.  
  
“Oh,” Otabek jumped as he heard Yuri’s voice right behind him, “That one is one of my favourites too, it is a candid one. I was looking out at the rain, it was just after my Dedushka had passed away. Vitya caught it, I think I kicked him or threw something at him just a second after this was taken.” Yuri chuckled at the memory.  
  
Otabek turned to look at Yuri, “I am sorry to hear about your grandfather. I lost mine at a young age, no matter how old it is never easy.”  
  
Yuri waved Otabek off, “This is too depressing, you came here to fuck right? Let’s stop talking about dead people before I lose my hard on.”  
  
Otabek sputtered, “You are beyond forward, you know that right?”  
  
Yuri shrugged, “Why should I be coy? I met you in a sex shop, I wasn’t there to buy candy. I was there to buy sex toys, to have sex.”  
  
Otabek could feel the heat rising up to his ears.  
  
Yuri then smirked, “Oh? Did I hit the jackpot and hit on the only virgin at a sex shop?”  
  
“I am not a blushing virgin you asshole,” Otabek grumbled.  
  
Yuri chuckled, “I might argue that blushing part.”  
  
Otabek sighed, “I was googling you.”  
  
“Oh?” Yuri’s eyebrows raised as he sat down on one end of the sofa, “And what did you learn on the great Google-Oracle?”  
  
“I watched your dance,” Otabek answered ignoring the barb, “you were-- I mean you are, beautiful when you dance. It is like you are creating the sound with your body.”  
  
“Fuck, you sound so gay right now,” Yuri chuckled, his face a faint flush in pleasure. “So you like the Bolshoi? It is the company I tour with now, I will happily get you tickets if you want. Next time that we are in Moscow.”  
  
“I’ve never been before, but yeah. I think I would like to go.”  
  
“Done.” Yuri waved his hand, “I get so many complimentary tickets, I haven’t ever really used them save for the old man and his pig when I am in Japan. Now--”  
  
Yuri stood up, a smirk on his face and a handheld out to Otabek in invitation. “Let’s head to the bedroom and you can show me just what you are packing and maybe teach me something new in the realm of sex toys.”  
  
For what seemed like the millionth time, Otabek thought on how Yuri was going to be the death of him. Yuri led Otabek through the apartment and down a hallway which he assumed led to the bedroom, now the room he was brought into screamed Yuri. The walls were painted in a blood red with a massive bed that took over much of the room with black sheets. There was a mass of pillows in all shapes, the commonality throughout being that they were all a cat print of some kind. Some were even of cats, Otabek smirked when he noticed an Angry cat face and a Nyan cat shaped ones. On the side table, Otabek noticed the rather large sized bottle of lube as well as a lineup of the new toys which Yuri had picked up earlier that day.  
  
Fuck, this was actually happening. Otabek’s eyes swept over the group of toys to see that there was one missing. He remembered there had been a medium-sized plug with leopard spots in a vibrant pink.  He looked over to Yuri, who had been observing Otabek and grinning like a cat who had gotten into the cream.  
  
Yuri shrugged, “I figured I should do a bit of prep while I waited, want to see?”  
  
Otabek swallowed.  
  
Yuri smirked as he walked over to Otabek, his hips swaying with each step. Yuri slid his hands up along Otabek’s chest to wrap around his neck. Of the pair, Yuri was slightly taller, his lean form moving in a way that was far too delicate given his size. Yuri pressed his lips against Otabek, “While I am all for this, I want to make sure that you are actually into this. As I have been told I tend to be a bit on the aggressive side when I want someone or something.” Yuri pressed himself further against Otabek, his erection rubbing against Otabek making him moan involuntarily at the contact. “As you might be able to tell, I am very into this. But if you want to leave, I won’t fault you for it.”  
  
Otabek could barely register what was going on, having all of his blood residing in his lower region.  
  
Yuri pressed his fingers against Otabek’s chin, his fingers digging in, hard enough that Otabek knew there might be bruising the next day. “Otabek I need more than just a nod or moan. I need a hard yes or no.”  
  
Otabek nodded, “Y - ye - yes.”  
  
“Good.” Yuri smiled.  
  
Otabek watched as Yuri backed away slowly stripping out of his clothing until he was at the edge of the bed wearing nothing but some black and orange tiger striped briefs.he felt his breath catch; if anything, Otabek was learning that this blonde man was going to be the death of him.  
  
“I see a problem here Be~ka,” Yuri smirked, “you are significantly overdressed for right now.”  
  
Otabek swallowed, hearing his name said in such a way went straight to his cock making him go from only half hard to full. Otabek adjusted himself, he pulled his shirt over his head enjoying how wide Yuri’s green eyes went when he saw Otabek’s chest. While Otabek was not an athlete by any means, he also was no slouch and preferred keeping in shape through running and lifting weights. He ran his hands down along his chest and down his abdomen, running a finger along their waistband of his jeans. One hand he used to palm over his erection which was pressing hard against the stiff fabric before unbuttoning the fastenings.  
  
Yuri felt his mouth water as Otabek’s pants fell to the floor, “Well shit, I might have underestimated things.”  
  
Otabek’s head tilted in question, “Underestimated what exactly?”  
  
Yuri nodded to Otabek’s erection which was now barely being contained by his boxers. Otabek flushed, he knew he was thicker than most, it was partially why his last boyfriend had broken up with him. He could feel himself wilt slightly. Yuri noticed the change in Otabek, that he walked back, he was not expecting this to be so damn hard. All he had wanted was a fun time with a hot guy, not a therapy session.  
  
Yuri sighed grasping Otabek’s wrist, “Come here, you big idiot. Clearly what I have here is not quite what we will be needing.”  
  
Yuri pressed up against Otabek, pulling him into a deep kiss as he rolled his hips. Otabek opened his mouth, moaning in response as they tasted each other. Otabek’s free hand wrapped around Yuri’s lean waist, his fingers drawing up Yuri’s back slipping lower to his ass where Otabek felt something hard. Breaking off the kiss he looked to Yuri who was grinning.  
  
“Now do you understand what I meant?” Yuri wiggled against Otabek, “I can feel what you are packing there, and I likely need to stretch a bit more. So Mister sex shop owner, want to help me open up wider?”  
  
Otabek moaned, he had never had a partner who had prepared themselves or even enjoyed playing with toys before. This was going to be a whole new experience for him. “Well I did promise a demo, would be a waste to not show you how everything worked here.”  
  
Yuri purred, “Now we are talking.”  
  
Yuri allowed Otabek to help him slip out of his briefs, his heavy cock springing from the confines, painting his abdomen with precum. Otabek ran his hands along the beautiful body in front of him.  
  
Yuri grinned up at Otabek, his green eyes flashing. “Want to see what I’ve done so far?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Otabek growled.  
  
Otabek ran his hands along Yuri’s pale skin, his inhibitions taking a back seat to his more baser needs. Yuri was a fucking vision, his pristine skin, long golden hair, and vibrant green eyes that looked feline. Otabek cupped the back of Yuri’s head, his fingers wrapping through the golden strands, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Otabek loved the way that the Yuri melted against him, his mouth opening up, soft and wet tasting like some kind of candy, sweet and intoxicating. Otabek’s hands slid down Yuri’s back, tracing the vertebrae down to Yuri’s well-formed ass.  
  
Yuri pulled back from Otabek, “First, follow me. I want to show you my playroom. As the toys here just are not going to cut it if I want to enjoy myself tonight.”  
  
Intrigued Otabek followed, watching Yuri’s ass sway with his hips as he sashayed out of the bedroom. He walked on his toes, his back straight, which allowed his ass to be pushed out and on display. Each step showing off the cat print plug which was currently in his ass. Otabek let out the most delicious sound, that was a cross between a moan and a growl, that only made Yuri more excited, wanting more from him, to be touched and consumed.  
  
Yuri led Otabek down the hall to one of the other rooms, peeking over his shoulder smirking when he saw how absorbed Otabek was staring at his ass. He opened the door with a flourish, “Here is my playroom, I am sure we can find a few toys in here that will adequately stretch me to your desired size.”  
  
Otabek looked up taking in the view, the room he was led to was done in soft creams and black, with splashes of cat prints. It had the atmosphere of a club despite being just a room in the apartment and for the contents within. To the left there was a swing hanging from a heavy duty hook in the ceiling, on the right was a black leather plush bench that Otabek knew was for sex. If Otabek was not already as hard as he was he would be now. Yuri was hardcore in a way that Otabek had not been expecting, it was more than Otabek was used to or had ever been exposed to despite owning a sex shop.  
  
On the walls were displays of various dildos, vibrators and plugs of varying sizes. There was what looked like a pool cue display with various whips and crops hung up according to size. Otabek felt very out of his realm as Yuri just watched him take it all in.  
  
“So what do you think of my collection?”  
  
Otabek was shaking his head, “I am overwhelmed.”  
  
Yuri snorted, “You own a sex shop, how overwhelmed can you actually be.”  
  
Otabek chuckled feeling his face heat up, “I may own it, does not mean that I know how to or that I use all the product.”  
  
Otabek swallowed as he watched the blonde sanguinely make his way over to the swing, wrapping his wrists with the straps leaning back so he swung slightly. “I guess I will be the one giving the demo then.” Yuri’s lip curled into a smirk, “It is a good thing that I like teaching. I can make you into the perfect switch.”  
  
Otabek felt his cock twitch, unfortunately, when it came to his previous lovers they were often so freaked out by the size of his cock that there was not a second time let alone a first. The fact that Yuri not only wanted to be fucked by him and fuck him as well had Otabek thirsty for whatever Yuri had to offer. “Lead the way then.”  
  
Yuri stepped away from the swing for a moment gathering out a few items which included a thicker dildo made of glass and a pump bottle of lube. Yuri pointed to the displays, “Feel free to use anything you like, but if you are not comfortable with things like the crops or whips we can work up to those.”  
  
“You enjoy being hurt?”  
  
Yuri walked over to Otabek slowly, his hands reaching out and gliding up Otabek’s bare chest. Yuri did his best to show how excited he was at the thought of Otabek deep inside him, punishing him, using him. “Oh yes. With the right partner, anything can be on the table.”  
  
Otabek felt the rumble of approval from his chest before he even realized it was happening. Yuri was awakening something very primal in him. Without another word, Otabek cupped the back of Yuri’s head pulling him in for a deep kiss.  
  
“If you fuck even half as well as you kiss, this will be delightful.” Yuri pressed his lithe form against Otabek eliciting a moan from him as their cocks brushed up against each other. Yuri leaned in so his lips were by Otabek’s ear, his voice low. “Now, tell me how you want me.”  
  
Otabek shivered, licking his lips. “In- into the swing... now.”  
  
Yuri’s Cheshire grin was back, Otabek marvelled as he watched Yuri wrap his hands in the straps once more pulling himself up into the swing. Otabek watched as Yuri angled his ass in such a way that it was accessible, stirrups held his legs up and apart. Otabek watched as Yuri wound the handles around his wrists so that he was suspended, the seat being used more as a brace for his back.  
  
Otabek found himself palming over his straining cock, the precum leaking enough to soak through the waistband of his boxers. When he saw Yuri was settled, Otabek made his way over, running his hands along Yuri’s milky thighs, tracing his fingers along the sensitive flesh. Otabek allowed one hand to slip behind Yuri so that he could play with the plug. There was a hole in the handle which allowed for a person to hook their fingers in, giving the plug a twist he smirked watching Yuri’s eyes roll, he knew that the textured body of this particular plug would be rubbing along Yuri’s insides. As he moved the plug Yuri began to roll his hips trying to fuck himself against the toy moaning with each thrust.  
  
Otabek gave the plug a twist before slipping it out entirely, “While this is a nice toy,” His voice was low and full of want, “I need you wider if you think you will be able to take me.”  
  
Yuri whimpered as the plug was removed, his ass feeling so empty after having been stretched and filled for the past few hours. In many ways, his impatience was calling to just have Otabek fuck him, stretched enough or not. It was not long that he had to wait though before he was feeling the smooth head of his glass toy, slick with lube. Yuri hissed as he felt the intrusion, the burn as his entrance was being stretched further than he was used to. Otabek took his time, noticing the change over Yuri, he was worried that once more he would be rejected.  
  
“You better not fucking stop.” Yuri’s voice startled Otabek.  
  
Otabek looked over, noticing that Yuri was staring at him, his one green eye piercing through the veil of golden hair. Otabek smirked pulling on the dildo, feeling it drag along Yuri’s insides enjoying the sounds which were now coming out of the younger man. His free hand he used to palm his own hard on which was creating a wet spot on his boxers. Otabek shoved his boxers down so that the waistband hooked under his balls. Adding some more lube to his hand he pressed himself against Yuri so that he could stroke them together in time with the dildo. The slapping sound of skin and their moans filling the room.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Yuri panted, “I am close, I need you inside me.”  
  
Otabek groaned not wanting to let go but nodded as he slowly pulled the thick glass toy from Yuri’s ass. He enjoyed the wet popping sound it made as he pulled the toy out, feeling his cock twitch with anticipation. Once the dildo was put aside, Otabek grabbed hold of the back of Yuri’s head, pulling him into a deep kiss. His tongue plunging into Yuri’s mouth until he heard the young man gagging.  
  
Otabek hiked up Yuri’s legs so that he had easier access, lining himself up with Yuri’s entrance. In one solid motion, Otabek pushed inside past the tight ring of muscle with a long moan. Otabek could feel Yuri’s insides pushing against his cock. He waited for Yuri to adjust to his size before using the motions of the swing to rock into Yuri, enjoying the feel of his erection drag in and out with each thrust. The addition of the swing gave a weightless kind of feeling as Otabek thrust into Yuri, feeling no resistance.  
  
Otabek’s fingers dug into Yuri’s thighs, rocking his hips so that the sound of their flesh slapping together was all that was heard through the room.  
  
“Yes!” Yuri yelled, “right there!”  
  
Otabek growled pounding into Yuri harder making sure to repeatedly hit that spot which made Yuri cry out. Yuri threw his head back yelled his ass clamping down around Otabek’s erection as he painted their abdomens in white.Otabek pulled out almost coming all the way out of Yuri, making him whimper before hammering himself to the hilt, his balls tightening as he emptied himself inside.  
  
Yuri lifted his feet from the stirrups, wrapping his legs around Otabek’s waist. He leaned forward his lower back no longer being supported by the swing as he locked lips with Otabek. Otabek grunted as he took on the added weight of Yuri on his hips, not wanting to separate he made his way to Yuri’s bedroom. There they spent the next several hours petting, touching, kissing and fucking- collapsing in a sweaty heap bare hours before dawn.  
  
Otabek woke to the warm feeling of sun streaming across his face, rolling over with a moan, he was feeling deliciously sore from a thorough night of sex. Running his hand across the bed, he was surprised to feel it empty and cold. Sitting up he saw Yuri walking in with two steaming cups of what smelt like coffee.  
  
“Good you are awake.” Yuri was smirking as he handed over a mug to Otabek before slipping back into bed.  
  
Otabek chuckled, “How the hell are you talking without a limp?”  
  
Yuri winked, “Trade secret. I have to say though,” Yuri stretched out his legs, “if this is the full service I can expect every time I purchase from your store, I may have to just use your toys exclusively.”  
  
“Only the best for my best customer.” Otabek smiled feeling his face heat up.  
  
Yuri chuckled, “You are really going to have to work on that blushing, or perhaps I will just have to ramp up my teasing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
